fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonya/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Recruitment Conversation (If you defeated Deen and after Grieth's defeat) * Sonya: "My goodness. You really are but a child." * Celica: "I'm sorry. Who are you?" * Sonya: "Sonya. I assume you've at least heard the name?" * Celica: "Ah, so that's you. We owe you thanks. Had you pursued us, we couldn't have defeated Grieth. Your restraint was much appreciated." * Sonya: "I get the feeling you knew all along that's how I would react. Quite the clever one, aren't you? ...It's a bit infuriating. Still, I'll wager your friends are seldom bored. Maybe I'll just have to join up and see. If there's room for one more, that is. I'm certain you won't regret it." Level up Quotes * "I hope this doesn't make me too muscular..." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "I feel ravishing today." * "Brute force just isn't my style." * "Hmm?" (1 stat up) Class Change *"I'm not usually the pious, obedient type..." Summary Screen * "Over already? How boring." (Easy victory) * "That took effort, I must be slipping." (Hard victory) * "*Sigh* I'm completely spent." (Fatigued) * "Either you accept loss, or you can't go on." (An ally dies) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'm unstoppable." (Full/High health) * "As you wish." (Medium health) * "Really?" (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "How considerate." * "Thank you." Used Healing Item * "This can't be good for you." (Disliked) * "Mm, it's food." (Neutral) * "How very satisfying." (Liked) * "Ah... my favorite." (Loved) Enemy Dodges * "Ugh, how careless of me." * "What!?" Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "In a rush to die?" * "Aww, poor baby." Critical * "Naughty child." * "Let's have some fun." * "Time for a little discipline." * laughs Finishing Blow * "Like that?" * "For you." * "Here you are!" Defeated Enemy * "You shouldn't have tempted me." * "No staying power at all." * "They were too ugly to win." * "Satisfied?" * "Ugh, caked in dirt." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "That's a good little soldier." (If Genny defeats an enemy) * "Rather amazing really." (If an ally scores a critical) * "I just love dependable types." Nearby Ally Below Half Health Death/Retreat Quotes As Enemy Quotes Special Quotes (Special Battle Dialogue Vs. Jedah Chapter 4) *'Sonya:' "Jedah!" *'Jedah:' "Well, if it isn't Sonya." *'Sonya:' "You've no idea how long I've waited for this day. You stole the lives of my sisters and cursed them to become witches! I will avenge them with your blood!" *'Jedah:' "Their souls were offered to Duma freely, and both received endless bliss in turn. Only a fool would refuse to see a truth so plain. You are a burden to your wise sisters, and I shall relieve them of it now!" Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"Hmm? Did you need something, little girl? Apologies. Treating you like a child must chafe a bit. …How’s that again? You agree that you’re still just a child? Well, what a perfectly boring reply. You’re no fun to tease—you know that? Pipe up and speak from the gut every now and again. Quit being so stoic. Aw, don’t give me that sad puppy look. You make it seem like I’m bullying you. I’m just saying you should speak your mind a bit more. That’s all." ;Second Conversation :"You’ve got a pretty face, Celica, yet somehow you’re just so…plain. As a princess, shouldn’t you be decked out in silk and gold and other fineries? …That stuff just gets in the way? Ugh, you’re such a pragmatist. If it were me, I’d be swimming in jewels! Maybe even wear my hair up… Don’t you think it’s fun to daydream about that sort of thing? I lived in a priory when I was a child, you know. Wearing the same drab habit… Praying day after day after day… Well. no thank you. I’m done with all that. If beautiful women don’t celebrate their beauty, the entire human race loses out. Don’t you agree?" ;Third Conversation :"Growing up, I had two older sisters. The eldest was stern, but deeply kind. The middle one was smart and mature, and also marched to her own beat. The three of us were inseparable back at the priory. We waited for our father to come get us, yet knew the day would never come. Ah, but that was a lifetime ago. And they’re both gone now…" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts